What's in a mug
by paris.and.always
Summary: Kate needed coffee and she was willing to get it any way she could. **Oneshot set at some point in the future.


**Author's Note:** The things I do to avoid writing an essay. Also, this is self-beta'd so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Set some time in the future..._

* * *

A steaming mug of coffee startled Castle out of his stupor. He must have dozed off without realizing. Again. He had been trying really hard not to, honestly, but he was just so _tired. _Kate had been having Braxton Hicks contractions every night for the past week, keeping him up as well. But he knew he wasn't tired enough – _yet_ – to be hallucinating; why had a cup of coffee suddenly appeared? Everyone knew he gave it up with Kate.

He looked up to see her looming over him, a commanding look on her face.

"Drink it."

What? They had already had this argument when he first decided to give up coffee. He wanted to, she didn't want him to, thought it was ridiculous – he won. End of story.

"Kate, come on-"

"Castle, if you know what's good for you then you will drink this coffee. Then," her voice quieted, dropping in a way that really shouldn't be allowed in the precinct, "you will meet me in the supply room in five minutes."

A smirk pulled at her lips as his eyes widened. Surely…no, he couldn't have heard her right. That's not what she meant. But it was. It was written all over her face. Oh god. As Castle saw the light flush crawl up her neck, he felt his own face burning. Fantasies filled his head, all the possibilities of how this could go, why this was happening, what had he done to deserve this. With the exception of one break room incident and one very exciting, tense night in an interrogation room Kate had done a very good job of keeping things professional. At the precinct. On-the-job but out of the precinct seemed to be fair game.

The sound of her heels clicking on the floor brought him back just in time to see her round the corner, a little extra sway to her hips and a smirk just for him.

The scent of the coffee reached his nose and his head snapped back to look at the glorious mug. It had been so long. It looked so beautiful. He was happy to give it up with Kate but damn if he didn't miss it.

He missed the way it warmed him up on the inside.

He missed the alertness that came when the caffeine finally reached his system.

He missed the dark, bold taste and the way the rich aroma permeated his clothes, his loft, everything, making it smell warm and familiar and comforting.

Why was she doing this to him?

Castle took another longing look, slightly aware that he was being a bit on the dramatic side – come on, it's _just coffee, right?_ Wrong. – grabbed the mug, and guzzled it like his life depended on it. The temperature didn't even faze him. Not now. He wished he could savor this but there was a strange acting Kate waiting for him in the supply closet and he didn't think she was in the mood to be kept waiting.

Soon he was done – far too soon for his taste – and then was standing up, ready to go meet Kate and find out what this was all about. With a quick glance around, making sure no one was watching him suspiciously, he made his way for the supply closet.

Castle jiggled the handle, found it locked. He knocked evenly three times on the door. Suddenly he was being pulled by his tie, enveloped in darkness, and a wet hot mouth was on him, molding to his lips.

He felt her tongue slip past his lips and deep moan rumbled out of her as her tongue hit the roof of his mouth, fingers dug deep into his shoulder, trying to bring her further into him. He wrapped one hand at the base of her skull, fingers tangling in her hair, and the other went to the side of her still growing belly. Castle loved the new fullness of her body. Granted, she was still small for being six months pregnant – smaller than Meredith had been – but that was normal for her naturally slim and tall build. Her new curves suited her perfectly and man, he really couldn't get enough of them. She moaned again and wow she really shouldn't keep doing that, not if this wasn't going to…progress to that kind of thing.

His hand worked its way up to her bicep and slowly started to push her away. She let out a _humph_ of annoyance, her face that of a petulant child.

"Not that I don't totally love sneaking off at work to make-out with my hot wife, and I really do love it so feel free to keep it up, but uh…to what do I owe this pleasure?"

She stared at him a moment, eyes locked on his mouth before they flicked up to his eyes. A sigh escaped her lips and she surged forward, head resting on his chest, arms worming their way under his to come around his back, and her perfect protruding stomach pressing into his.

"Castle…Castle, I am so tired. All the time. I don't know what to do about it. I love this nugget more than anything but damn, I haven't been able to sleep in days." He stayed silent, still not sure what this has to do with her attacking him like she did and her oddly pushing coffee on him.

"All I wanted this morning was some coffee. What I wouldn't have given for a single cup. Even just smelling it or…a little taste would have been better than nothing." Her eyes flicked down to his mouth again and it all made perfect sense. Kate was getting her coffee fix vicariously through him.

As he rubbed his hands up and down her sides, lips and teeth nipped at her jaw, her neck more exposed as she tilted her head to the side.

"Kate?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry you're so exhausted," he whispered into her skin, his nose nuzzled in the space behind her ear. "But, I really love the way you use my body," Kate shivered as he nipped at that special spot right below her jaw and soothed it with his tongue, "to satisfy your craving. Feel free to use my body in any way you want."

She hummed in contentment, her hands traveling the planes of his back, slowly working lower. "Be careful what you ask for, Castle. You have no idea what kind of things I can crave," she let out a laugh as he squeaked in surprise when her hand slid into his back pocket, giving him a nice, firm squeeze.

Oh yeah, he will gladly let her use his body to her heart's content.

* * *

Let me know what you think!

xx  
Skyler

tumblr: skymalarky . tumblr . com


End file.
